


Love's Lies

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to protect Clarke from the Grounders that mean her harm, Lexa proposes that Clarke becomes her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 - Fake Relationship.

Lexa rested her hands on the edge of the meeting table. Her eyes trained on the maps spread across its surface. She picked through the Grounder defence lines for weaknesses. “Clarke,” Lexa lifted her eyes from the maps as she spoke. “I cannot protect you inside your camp.”

“My People can protect me.” The blonde haired girl replied with a quick shrug of her shoulders. “Isn’t that enough?”

“No.” Lexa explained as she shook her head. “I did not mean that your people are incapable of protecting you from the Mountain Men. I meant that I cannot protect you from the Grounders out there.”

“I can protect myself.” Clarke insisted, crossing her arms over her chest and lifting her eyebrow at Lexa. “Are you saying that I’m weak?”

“No!” Lexa exclaimed striding around the meeting table to clasp her fingers around Clarke’s shoulders. “But you are unskilled in the ways of my people. They fear me, and so they will not attack you in my presence. Some of those that wish you harmed will take the opportunity when you are not with me to cause it. It happened with Quint. It would be best for your safety, and the safety of this alliance, if you did not provide them with that opportunity.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes and shifted her gaze across Lexa’s features, picking out the sincerity from her forest green eyes. “How do you suggest I do that? I cannot control your people.”

“My People will accept you if I take you as a lover.” Lexa suggested, biting her bottom lip in thought as she spoke. “They would not harm my chosen one.”

“Accept you as a lover?” Clarke queried her eyes wide and anxious as she attempted to process the other woman’s words. “But I…”

“It does not have to be in actuality.” Lexa promised, rubbing the pads of her thumbs across Clarke’s shoulders in a comforting manner. “I promise that I will not do anything that you do not wish, and that includes claiming you. Yet, I do not see a better way to provide for your safety.”

“What would it mean to be your lover?” Clarke questioned her voice tentative and stammering, her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

Lexa tilted her head to the side in thought, her eyes scanning across Clarke’s face, watching as she processed her words. “It would mean that we’re expected to sleep in the same place each night when possible. This means that either I would need to be at Camp Jaha with you as we make preparations that need you there or you with me here in Ton DC when preparations need me here. It means that you wear something that belongs to me, and I something that belongs to you. Those outward signs are the signs that our relationship has changed from this to lovers.”

“Would I be considered less than you in the alliance?” Clarke inquired nodding her head towards the table of maps. “Would I be allowed to disagree with you?”

“Yes.” Lexa said with a sharp nod of her head. “At all times you would still be a Leader of your people, and that means that at this table you would equal me and my Generals. Outside in the Camp I am provider for all, which means that none are above me, but as my lover you would be beside me.”

“I…” Clarke paused and swallowed hard on her nerves. “I think I understand.”

“I accept that this might require thought Clarke.” Lexa murmured with a soft smile. “You have other paramours to consider.”

“Paramours…” Clarke tilted her head in confusion, her eyebrows pinched into narrow lines. “I don’t…”

“You are not with Bellamy, brother to Octavia?” Lexa asked with a surprised lift of her eyebrow. “I thought considering your connection…”

“No!” Clarke blurted out shaking her head in quick side-to-side motions. “I’m not with Bellamy, we’ve never… He’s my friend.”

“Did he not lead with you for a time?” Lexa probed.

“He did.” Clarke acquiesced with a small chuckle. “My People do not lead with their lovers; we vote on their capabilities and appoint them. Bellamy led at first, because he is strong and understands survival. My people then turned to me.”

Lexa nodded in understanding. “I am surprised that he gave way to your lead.”

“I proved a better leader than he did, or so I suppose.” Clarke commented. “Do you truly think that this is the only way to ensure my safety?”

“Yes.” Lexa stated without pause, her voice certain and her eyes calm. “And I believe that without you this alliance will not withstand our peoples mixing. Your Mother does not understand, or value, our ways. It does not make for a good alliance building when she is unwilling to try to understand.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Clarke agreed. “Then, what do I have to do?”

Lexa smiled the corners of her lips lifting into a small grin as she moved her fingers to the front of her armour and began to unclasp the ties that held her sash to her chest. “Wear this,” She said as she handed Clarke the strip of red fabric. “It has been a sign of the Commander for generations. My people will understand its significance.”

Clarke took the fabric and ran her fingers across its smooth surface. She felt the fibres rub along the tips of her fingers, smooth and soft to the touch, as she lifted the sash to her neck. “I have nowhere to attach it, will around my neck function?”

“Yes.” Lexa murmured. “It will, more than aptly.”

“Good.” Clarke grinned as she tied the length of red cotton around her neck as a thin scarf. She allowed it to billow out over the front of her chest as if it were a bandana. “I don’t have anything that visible,” The blonde haired girl murmured as she lifted her wrist to undo the straps of her father’s watch. “But this is my father’s watch, and my most precious belonging.”

“I will wear it proudly Clarke.” Lexa assured as she allowed Clarke to secure the watch around her wrist. “Come; let us walk through my village together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking at expanding this prompt and making it into a long standalone story. Consider this entry an excerpt for now.


End file.
